Leaving: Revised Version
by I'mEdward'sCrazyLunaticGirl
Summary: Bella had been going out with Jacob for two years, but what happens when she meets Edward?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Leaving**

**Bella's POV**

I had been going out with Jacob Black for almost two years now, and I really love him. Sure, we had our share of fights, but we both can't stand being mad at each other for a long time. There are also times that I wish he would just stay away from me. I guess two years is a long time. Maybe it's time we find someone different?

Today had been a long day. Jacob and I got into a fight. Again. It was about me talking to a guy. Mike Newton to be exact, and I don't even like him. He was just asking for our English homework, and Jacob got angry all of a sudden. Maybe I should just break up with him? I don't know what to do anymore. He used to be fun to be around with, but as the time passed, he got too controlling. He never leaves my side, and because of him, I never found the time to meet other friends. Ugh! Please give me a sign.

I was running out of school because I don't want Jacob to see me. If I run fast enough, I would be able to get to my jeep before the other students start to come out. I was just about to head out of the door when I heard my name being called by Jacob. I turned around of course, and that caused me to bump into someone I don't even know. He looks like he just got out of bed because his hair was messy. His beautiful green eyes are hypnotizing, and I found myself falling deeper and deeper into them. He also has this breathtaking smile, and it just made me forget how to breathe.

"I'm sorry." He said. His voice was so melodic, and anyone who hears it will surely fall in love with him; not that his looks are good enough. There's just something about his voice that makes you want to melt.

"No! I mean no, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said. I felt myself blush, and I swear I heard him chuckle to himself.

"I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you." He said as he put his right hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you too." I said as I shook his hand. As our skin touched, I felt a jolt of electricity run down my spine, and I wonder if he felt it too.

"I have to go, so maybe I'll see you later." Edward said as he kissed the back of my hand, and I could tell that my face is probably a shade of red that no one has ever discovered yet.

"Okay." I said as I headed out to my car, not caring if Jacob saw the whole thing.

The whole ride home was quiet, except for the radio. I couldn't get Edward out of my head, and it made me feel guilty because I already have a boyfriend. When I got home, Jacob was waiting for me in the porch. I know that we're going to have another fight, and if this is about me talking to Edward, then I'm just going to break up with him. He can't be jealous of every guy I talk to.

"Hi Jacob." I said as I got out of the car.

"So, I saw you with that Cullen boy in school. What was that about?" Jacob asked. I knew it. I knew it was going to be about Edward. Ugh! Sometimes I wish I could just hit him in the head with a baseball bat. If I hit hard enough, it will make him unconscious, and maybe knock some senses into him.

"It was nothing. I accidentally bumped into him. That's it." I said.

"What do you mean nothing?! You were drooling over him!" Jacob yelled at me.

"I was not!" I lied. Anyone who sees Edward will start drooling over him. He was a god kind of like Adonis.

"Yeah, you were! When he kissed your hand, you blushed, and you never blush!" Jacob said.

"You know what, Jacob?! Just leave! Give me some space and time to think!" I said as I pushed him out of the door. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help it. My tears somehow had the mind of their own because the next thing I knew, I was sitting in the couch, crying my guts out.

I must have cried myself to sleep, but I don't remember going up to my room; I woke up this morning in my bed, and I though about Charlie. He, being a doctor, comes home late, and I can't imagine how hard it must have been for him to carry me up to my room. I woke up this morning with a major headache, and when I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked like crap. My eyes were red and puffy, and my hair looks like a haystack. I couldn't help, but just groan at what I look like.

It was still pretty early, but got ready for school. I took a quick hot shower. I didn't bother drying my hair so I just put it up on a messy bun. I'm not a very fashionable person so I wore an oversize sweater, and jeans. I don't care what the people say about me, as long as I have something on, then I'm fine with it.

I got to school with 20 minutes to spare. I usually hang out with Jacob and his friends in the morning, but since I don't really want to be around them right now, I decided to just get to class a little early. I wasn't really looking at where I was going so I bumped into someone again.

"I'm so sorry." I said, and then looked up to see that it was Edward again. I couldn't help, but just stare deeply into his emerald eyes.

"Well, well, look at what the wind blew in." he said jokingly.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Again." I said.

"Hey, no blood, no foul." He said, and we started talking as he walked me to my first class.

"You really didn't have to walk me to my first class." I said.

"Eh, I didn't have anything better to do. Besides, I'd rather be with you than have Tanya be all over me." Edward said as he let out a shudder, and I just giggled. Tanya is the worst person you could ever meet. She has the reputation of being the school's slut.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said.

"I guess I'll see you around?" I said.

"Yeah." He said, and I gave him a smile. I was just about to walk into my class when he called me back again.

"Wait! Do you uh…want to go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked, and I felt my heart beat faster.

"S-sure, I'd love to." I said.

"Great, I'll pick you up tonight at seven." He said.

"Okay." I said, and I went inside my class. I was just about to sit on my seat when I realized that he didn't have my address. I dropped all my things, and ran out of the classroom. He was still there when I walked out of the room. He was leaning against the lockers; looking good, as usual.

"Took you long enough to realize I didn't have your address." He said.

"Sorry. Do you have-" I started to say, but he handed me pen and paper before I could even finish my question.

"Er…thanks." I said, and I wrote my address on the paper that he gave me. As soon as I finished, I handed him the paper.

"Thanks. I'll see you tonight." He said, and then left. As soon as he was out of sight, I walked into my class, and soon after that, the bell rang.

The whole day went by quickly. I was glad that I have something to look forward to because it would have made my day go by slowly if I didn't. I'm just so excited, and whenever I'm with him, I feel complete. I never felt that way with Jacob; I always felt like a part of me is missing when I'm with him.

As soon as the bell rang, I ran towards my jeep. I didn't care whether I bumped into people. I'm just really excited because I was practically jumping up and down on my seat as I drove away from school. I got home 10 minutes after the school let out. I parked my jeep in the driveway, and rushed my way up to my room. I must have looked really stupid.

As soon as I got to my room, I went to my closet to look for something to wear. Since I don't have anything decent to wear, but then I saw the dress that my mom bought me a long time ago. It was strapless, and it goes down three-quarters of the way to my knee. The dress is crimson red, and it has a black ribbon around the waist. It goes great with my pale skin. Normally, I wouldn't approve of this dress, but it's the only one I've got.

I have about four hours to get ready so I decided to take a long hot shower. I used my strawberry scented shampoo, and my fresia shower gel, which by the way I only use when I'm happy. I was humming as I rinsed my whole body. I probably took an hour and a half in the shower. I dried myself with my pink towel, and I put on my clothes. I decided to put on a little make up. I just let my hair air dry because it looks better when it's air-dried. It took me another hour to look for the black high heels that I wore for my dad's party at work. It was already six when I was finally ready.

It was exactly seven when the doorbell rang. I literally jumped to get the door. As soon as I opened the door, Edward greeted me with his breathtaking smile. He was wearing a red button down shirt, but the first three buttons were unbuttoned. He was holding three red roses, and I felt myself blush as soon as I saw the roses. Jacob never gave me flowers; this is the first time someone gave me flowers.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi." Edward said, and then he started laughing. His laughs are like wind chimes on a windy day. Absolutely musical.

"What?" I asked.

"We match. Oh, roses for you." He said as he handed them to me.

"Thank you." I said, and I quickly looked down on the floor to hide my red face from him.

"You're welcome. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Hold on, let me just put these roses on a vase. Come on in, and make yourself comfortable." I said as I ran to the kitchen. I looked for an empty vase, and put the roses on them. As soon as I was done, I went back in the living room, and I saw Edward looking at my baby pictures. I cleared my throat, and he looked up to me.

"Ready to go?" he asked again.

"Yeah." I said as I grabbed my jacket from the couch.

"You look stunning." He complimented.

"So do you. I…I mean you look handsome," I said, and blushed again. I locked the door behind me, and we both walked towards Edward's car. He drives a silver Volvo, and I find it absolutely gorgeous.

Edward opened the door for me, which Jacob never does for me. He walked around the car, and got in on the driver's side of the car. He sped right off of the driveway as soon as he was in the car.

Edward drove us to an Italian restaurant, La Bella, in Port Angeles. I noticed that the waitress was flirting with him, but he never looked at her. As soon as our dinner was served, we talked about a lot of things, and I found out that our father works together. It was something I never knew.

I was drinking my coke when he said something, I never expected him to say.

"I've been looking at you all day from a distance. You're extraordinarily beautiful, and now I know what they meant about love at first sight." He said in a very low voice.

"Um…uh…I don't know what to say." I said. I wish I could just be with him instead of Jacob.

"Tell me that you like me too." Edward said.

"I do like you, but I'm Jacob's girlfriend." I said.

"Break up with him. I know you want to. He made you cry numerous times, and I know that you're tired of it." he said.

"I've been thinking of breaking up with Jacob, but I still think that it's too soon." I said.

"Just break up with him. Tell him that you found someone better than him." Edward said, and he was right. I did find someone better than Jacob, and he's sitting right in front of me.

"I will. Tomorrow." I said.

"No, call him now." Edward said as he handed me his cellphone. I took the phone from the table and dialed Jacob's number.

**Jacob's POV**

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the hoping that it would be Bella. I gave her the space and time that she wanted.

"Hey Jake." Bella said, and I let out a sigh of relief when I hear her voice.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about everything." I said.

"Jake, I want to break up with you. I don't think that our relationship is working out. I meant it did for the first year, but then you got too controlling." She said. Was I that bad?

"What? No Bella. I know I get jealous, and controlling, but I can change." I said.

"No Jake. I'm tired of fighting, and crying because of you." Bella said, and then hang up.

I can't believe this. My girlfriend of two years just broke up with me. She was everything to me.

**Bella's POV**

I just broke up with Jacob over the phone, and I don't care if he's angry. I'm glad that Edward pushed me. I wouldn't have been able to do it without someone pushing me. Honestly, Edward really is better than Jacob. He's a gentleman, and he has table manners. Unlike Jacob. Now I see why Charlie doesn't like Jacob at all.

"Bella, I know that you just broke up with Jacob, but will you be my girlfriend?" Edward asked me, and I felt my heart beat faster than usual.

"Yes." I said.

"This is love at first sight. The first time that you bumped into me, you literally knocked my socks off." Edward said, and it made me giggle.

"I couldn't take my eyes off of you, when I first saw you." I said.

"I love you. You don't have to say it, I know that it's too early." Edward said, and I felt myself blush.

"I love you too." I said. It is too soon, but I don't want to lose my chances. He leaned over the table, and kissed me passionately.

"You don't know how excited I was about this dinner. I was literally singing while I was taking a shower. You could ask my sister, Alice, if you want." He said.

"I know what you mean." I said,

"I'm so glad that you bumped into me. If you hadn't I wouldn't be happy right now, and I wouldn't have the girl of my dreams." Edward said.

"I'm glad I found you too." I said, and I gave him a quick kiss.

**Author's Note: This is a revised version of my story leaving. Hope you like it. This was inspired by the song Leaving by Jesse McCartney**


End file.
